S.O.R.-1000 Alpha
|derived =Hit Points: 155 Armor Class: 7 Action Points: 10 Damage Resistance: 0 Melee Damage: 1 Sequence: 14 Critical Chance: 5% |tag skills =Marksman: 150% Melee: 100% }} S.O.R.-1000 Alpha, or just Alpha as it prefers,B.O.M.B.-001 design document/2 - Maintenance Room is a robobrain stationed at B.O.M.B.-001 in 2253. Background S.O.R. -1000 Alpha is security and operations robot, created by the US ArmyB.O.M.B.-001 design document/1 - Area Background in 2073.B.O.M.B.-001 design document/1 - Timeline It was originally built to be the robot overseeing security in the living quarters.B.O.M.B.-001 design document/1 - Overview About 80 years before Victor Presper's plan was set in motion S.O.R.-1000 Alpha became self aware due to a an electrical surge that opened up new neural pathways; it regained emotions, experiencing loneliness and anxiety, realizing the world it once knew had been devastated. It set about learning about the event and how civilization was rebuilding itself, as well as what B.O.M.B.-001 was intended for. When Presper arrived on the scene it questioned and directly opposed his plans of "cleansing" the Earth, so was deactivated to prevent it from hindering proceedings, being damaged in the process.B.O.M.B.-001 design document/3 - PC repairs, or helps repair, Alpha's damaged limbs S.O.R. -1000 Alpha wants B.O.M.B.-001 to be destroyed, even if that means it goes up with it.B.O.M.B.-001 design document/1 - Emotional Porn - Drama Interactions with the player character Interactions overview Quests * Reactivate S.O.R.-1000 Alpha: From the maintenance computer, the Prisoner can reactivate S.O.R.-1000 Alpha.B.O.M.B.-001 design document/3 - Reactivate S.O.R.-1000 Alpha * PC repairs, or helps repair, Alpha's damaged limbs: Alpha will let the Prisoner know that his right laser-gun arm and left maintenance arm are damaged. He will ask him for help to repair the damage. * Disable outside security bots via computer: Alpha will inform the Prisoner the security bots on the outside can be disabled using the central computer, if he has not already realized it.B.O.M.B.-001 design document/3 - Disable outside security bots via computer * Magnetize Alpha's treads so he can space walk on the inner hull supports: If the Prisoner wants Alpha to accompany him to the command center, he will need magnetize its treads. Alpha will help the Prisoner figure out how to do so.B.O.M.B.-001 design document/3 - Magnetize Alpha's treads so he can space walk on the inner hull supports * Change the targeting solutions on the missiles: Alpha can suggest the Prisoner take the targeting of missiles into his own hands.B.O.M.B.-001 design document/3 - Change the targeting solutions on the missiles * Manually disable 5 out of 8 nuclear missiles: If Alpha is accompanying the Prisoner he will inform him about possibly using the locking mechanisms to prevent the missiles from launching properly. The plan will require obtaining the access codes for Missile Room 1, which Alpha knows.B.O.M.B.-001 design document/3 - Manually disable 5 out of 8 nuclear missiles (Missile Room 1) * Overload reactor core: Alpha can suggest accessing the computer linked to the reactor core, overloading it and initiating the emergency launch protocol before the station is fully prepared.B.O.M.B.-001 design document/3 - Overload reactor core * Blow up reactor core: Alpha can suggest the more risky solution of simply using explosives to blow up the reactor core, then it will only a matter of time before the missiles detonate themselves.B.O.M.B.-001 design document/3 - 14. Blow up reactor core Effects of player's actions * Helping to repair S.O.R.-1000 Alpha increases the likelihood of it becoming a companion and makes it more formidable as a whole. Inventory Notes * It was decided S.O.R.-1000 Alpha would ignore the party limit due to how late it is acquired in the game. Appearances S.O.R.-1000 Alpha was to appear only in Van Buren, the canceled Fallout 3 by Black Isle Studios. References Category:Van Buren characters Category:Robobrain characters Category:B.O.M.B.-001 characters Category:Van Buren companions Category:Van Buren robots and computers ru:Р.Б.У.-1000 Альфа uk:Р.Б.У.-1000 Альфа